Ingeborg Bachmann
Leben 1926 : 25. Juni: Ingeborg Bachmann wird in Klagenfurt/Österreich als älteste Tochter eines Schuldirektors geboren. 1945-1950 : Studium der Philosophie, Psychologie und Germanistik in Innsbruck, Graz und Wien, Promotion zum Dr. phil. mit dem Thema "Die kritische Aufnahme der Existenzialphilosophie Martin Heideggers". Während dieser Zeit steht Bachmann in Kontakt zu Paul Celan (1920-1970) und Ilse Aichinger. 1951-1953 : Redakteurin und Lektorin am Wiener Sender Rot-Weiss-Rot. Bachmann verfasst ihr erstes Hörspiel "Ein Geschäft mit Träumen" (1952). 1952 : Der literarische Durchbruch gelingt ihr mit ihrer Lyrik bei einer Lesung der "Gruppe 47" in Niendorf/Ostsee. 1953 : Auszeichnung mit dem Literaturpreis der "Gruppe 47" für ihren Gedichtband "Die gestundete Zeit". Im Anschluss lebt Bachmann als freie Schriftstellerin in Italien, wo sie anfangs auch unter dem Pseudonym Ruth Keller als politische Korrespondentin der "Westdeutschen Allgemeinen Zeitung" schreibt. 1955 : Erstsendung des Hörspiels "Die Zikaden", mit Musik von Hans Werner Henze (geb. 1926). 1955 und 1960 : Textfassungen für Hans Werner Henzes Ballettpantomime "Der Idiot" (1955) und seine Oper "Der Prinz von Homburg" (1960). 1956 : Veröffentlichung des Gedichtbandes "Anrufung des Grossen Bären". Ingeborg Bachmanns Lyrik, von der Literaturkritik lange nur nach ästhetischen Massstäben bewertet, ist für sie Medium der Kritik an den restaurativen Kräften der Nachkriegszeit. 1957 : Auszeichnung mit dem Literaturpreis der Freien Hansestadt Bremen. Bis 1958 Dramaturgin beim Bayerischen Fernsehen in München. Wahl zum korrespondierenden Mitglied der Deutschen Akademie für Sprache und Dichtung in Darmstadt. 1958 : Beginn ihrer bis 1963 währenden Beziehung mit dem Schweizer Schriftsteller Max Frisch mit wechselnden Wohnsitzen in Zürich und Rom. Erstsendung des Hörspiels "Der gute Gott von Manhattan", für das Bachmann 1959 mit dem Hörspielpreis für Kriegsblinde ausgezeichnet wird. 1959/1960 : Gastdozentin für Poetik an der Universität in Frankfurt/Main mit der Vorlesungsreihe "Probleme zeitgenössischer Dichtung". 1961 : Veröffentlichung des teilweise autobiographischen Erzählbandes "Das dreissigste Jahr". Auszeichnung mit dem Berliner Kritikerpreis. 1964 : Verleihung des "Georg-Büchner-Preises". 1965 : Veröffentlichung des Essays "Die geteilte Stadt", der Allegorie eines krankhaften Geschichtszustands. 1968 : Verleihung des Großen Österreichischen Staatspreises für Literatur. 1971 : Veröffentlichung ihres ersten Romans "Malina", der wie nachfolgende Romane und Erzählungen frauenspezifische Themen behandelt. In diesem Fall beschreibt sie eine Frau, deren Selbstverwirklichung an einem egozentrischen Partner scheitert. 1972 : Veröffentlichung des Erzählbandes "Simultan". Auszeichnung mit dem "Anton-Wildgans-Preis". 1973 : 17. Oktober: Ingeborg Bachmann stirbt in Rom an den Folgen schwerer Brandverletzungen. Die letzte Erzählung der Schriftstellerin "Gier" bleibt Fragment. 1 Ingeborg Bachmann, Biografie Werk *Ein Geschäft mit Träumen (Hörspiel, 1952) *Die gestundete Zeit (Lyrik, 1953) *Die Zikaden (Hörspiel, mit Hans Werner Henze, 1955) *Anrufung des Großen Bären (Lyrik, 1956) *Der gute Gott von Manhattan (Hörspiel, 1958) *Der Prinz von Homburg (Libretto für eine Oper von Hans Werner Henze, 1960) *Das dreißigste Jahr (Novellen, 1961) *Der junge Lord (Libretto für eine Oper von Hans Werner Henze, 1965) *Malina (Roman, 1971) *Simultan (Erzählungen, 1972) 2Ingeborg Bachmann, ausgewählte Werke Historischer Hintergrund (die Nachkriegszeit ab 1945) Nach dem Ende des zweiten Weltkrieges lag Deutschland 1945 in Schutt und Asche. Doch dies sollte nicht lange so bleiben, denn Deutschland erlebte in den 1950er Jahren einen Boom, das sogenannte Wirtschaftswunder nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg. Dieses bezeichnet den rasanten wirtschaftlichen Aufstieg in Westdeutschland nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg. Das Wirtschaftswunder war zum Beispiel gekennzeichnet durch hohe Wachstumsraten des realen Sozialprodukts (besonders in den 1950er-Jahren), wachsenden materiellen Wohlstand sowie den Abbau der Arbeitslosigkeit trotz Zustroms von Flüchtlingen. Der schnelle Aufstieg wurde durch verschiedene Rahmenbedingungen wie die Währungsreform, den Marshallplan und die Einführung der sozialen Marktwirtschaft sowie die Leistungsbereitschaft und den Aufbauwillen der Bevölkerung ermöglicht und vor allem mit Ludwig Erhard (* 1897, gestorben 1977), dem ersten Wirtschaftsminister der Bundesrepublik Deutschland, verbunden. 3 Die Jahre nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg werden auch als die Jahre des Verdrängens bezeichnet. Die schweren Zeiten des zweiten Weltkrieges wurden verdrängt und die Bevölkerung lebte durch den ungehemmten Materialismus und Konsumrausch im Wohlstand des Wirtschaftswunders. 4 3 Wirtschaftswunder Deutschland (Nachkriegszeit) 4 Langer/Steinberg: Deutsche Dichtung, Literaturgeschichte in Beispielen, München, 2003, 4. aktualisierte Auflage 2008, Seiten 330/331 Bezug Leben - Werk In all ihren Werken kritisiert Ingeborg Bachmann die Gesellschaft im Allgemeinen oder auf Grund ihrer Erfahrungen aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg und den Zuständen zu dieser Zeit. Meistens stehen in ihren Werken jedoch Frauen im Mittelpunkt, welche in einer von Männern dominierten Welt unterdrückt werden. Sie verabscheut es, dass Frauen als minderwertig oder nur als Sexualobjekte angesehen werden oder nur zum Kinderkriegen da sind. Ingeborg Bachmann will mit dem Leid, dass die Erzählerin, also sie selber, in dem Nachkriegsroman "Malina" erlitten hat, das Leid aller Frauen in ähnlichen Situationen darstellen. Als erste deutsche Nachkriegsautorin hat sie die Nachwirkungen des Krieges und die Vernichtung der Gesellschaft aus Sicht der Beziehungen zwischen Männern und Frauen beschrieben. 5 Merkmale der Werke von Ingeborg Bachmann Bezug historischer Hintergrund - Werk Ingeborg Bachmann wirft in ihren Gedichten, Erzählungen und Romanen immer wieder Fragen auf, die sich viele Menschen in der Zeit des Verdrängens (Nachkriegszeit ab 1945) nicht stellen wollten: Wohin gehen wir, was ist das Ziel des menschlichen Lebens? Auf diese Frage reagierte Ingeborg Bachmann mit der sogenannten Reklamesprache. Die Reklamesprache arbeitet mit unentwegten Wiederholungen, platten Beschwörungen, vorgegaukelten Gefühlen und inhaltsleeren Superlativen. Ingeborg Bachmann wollte angeregt durch den ungehemmten Materialismus und den Konsumrausch des Wirtschaftswunders Deutschland die in der Scheinwelt der Reklame gefangenen Menschen dazu bringen, die Grundfragen des menschlichen Seins nicht zu vergessen. Die Welt der Reklame (Werbung) ist heiter, farbig, harmonisch und vor allem jung. Diese Scheinwirklichkeit und die anderen falschen, von den Medien aufgerichteten Leitbilder zu entlarven, war ein Anliegen der Lyrikerin Ingeborg Bachmann. 6 Langer/Steinberg: Deutsche Dichtung, Literaturgeschichte in Beispielen, München, 2003, 4. aktualisierte Auflage 2008, Seiten 330/331 Quellenverzeichnis *Ingeborg Bachmann, ausgewählte Werke: http://www.dieterwunderlich.de/Ingeborg_Bachmann.htm (05.05.2013) *Ingeborg Bachmann, Biografie: http://www.hdg.de/lemo/html/biografien/BachmannIngeborg/ (05.05.2013) *Langer/Steinberg: Deutsche Dichtung, Literaturgeschichte in Beispielen, München, 2003, 4. aktualisierte Auflage 2008, Seiten 330/331 *Merkmale der Werke von Ingeborg Bachmann: http://www.deutschstunde.info/media//DIR_42384/Bachmann$20Christina$20Schleip.pdf (05.05.2013) *Wirtschaftswunder Deutschland (Nachkriegszeit): http://www.bpb.de/nachschlagen/lexika/lexikon-der-wirtschaft/21146/wirtschaftswunder (05.05.2013) Gruppe Marko Djokic und Melanie Dobler, 4CWE